


Thank You, Fred

by BunnyKookCinnabun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ghost Fred Weasley, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Next Generation, If Harry hadn't dropped the stone, Sad, Twins Reunited, after epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyKookCinnabun/pseuds/BunnyKookCinnabun
Summary: Fred Weasley II finds one of the three Deathly Hallows at Hogwarts and decides to give it to his father as surprise.
Kudos: 9





	Thank You, Fred

“Do we have to go mum?” a little red headed boy sniffled rubbing his eyes, as a few tears escaped.

“Yes Fred.” Swallowing, the women stood there giving her son a forced smile. “Now go find your father.” 

It has been 18 years to the day that Fred Weasley had been taken from his family. It was this day, May 2nd every single year that all of the Weasleys and Potters went to visit the graves of those close to them who died fighting against Voldemort at the battle at Hogwarts. No one really recovered from the losses especially George and his wife. 

George was a wreck for about 5 years after Fred’s death and it took him a half a year before even thinking of courting his wife who had been Fred’s girlfriend prior to his death. They had got married the following year and later brought their first born child, a boy into the world on April 1st, the day of the twins’ birthday and named him Fred after his late uncle. George had been happy with his wife and child but wasn’t happy enough as part of him died that fateful night. His mother, Molly, had a hard time with Fred’s death and would cry at the mere sight of George face. Every once in a while, when she was busy, she’s holler at George saying, “Fred can you put the dishes away for me?” and would collapse onto the floor bawling her eyes out, apologizing over and over.After taking a sharp breath in before sitting on the floor with his mother trying to comfort her but would end up crying as well. 

“Are you ready?” George asked coming into the room with their second child, a girl named Roxanne in his arms followed by Fred and Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter’s godson who all the Weasleys loved and took care of from time to time.

“We’re ready.” George’s wife spoke softly. “Teddy?”

“Yeah I’m ready. I have so much to tell them.” Teddy seemed to have the greater loss. He had lost his parents the night of the Battle at Hogwarts when he was an infant, staying with his grandmother. 

George shared a look with his wife and they took either one of Fred’s hands and apparated away. After the spinning was over, their surrounding was gloomy and yet it was beautiful. Teddy apparated beside them and marched ahead to two headstones that was underneath a weeping willow. He had sat down and started telling his parents about his year and how he wanted to propose to Victorie, Bill and Fleur Weasley’s oldest daughter. 

George grip on his wife’s hand tightened and the two of them with their children walked slowly to a single head stone. They were there for ten minutes before Roxanne started to become fussy so George’s wife decided to take her home. 

_Well it’s now or never Freddie._

George’s son Fred dug into his pocket and took out a tiny stone and pressed it to his lips. 

_“Well it’s about time. I was getting a little bored.”_ A familiar voice sounded through their ears. George gasped, not taking his eyes off of the figure. _“Well Georgie, I think I’m still the better looking twin.”_

“Fred, how did you-where did you get that?” George asked his son. 

“Uncle Fred showed me where it was. He wanted to see you one last time.” And with that, he handed his father the stone and walked over to Teddy. Not knowing what to say, George stood there in silence looking at his twin. 

“Fred…I missed you.”

_“I missed you too George.”_

“It’s been so hard without you.”

 _“Honestly, I wasn’t all in favor of being killed by a wall myself. Thought I would die a more heroic death.”_ He laughed. George chuckled. In that moment he was happier than he’d been in years. 

“You’re an idiot Fred.” 

_“She’s more beautiful than ever.”_ Fred said breathlessly. George knew exactly who he was talking about. “Yeah she is.” His response made his brother scowl. _“Lucky git. You take good care of her.”_ George nodded and heard footsteps approaching from behind. 

_“Georgie, you know I love you.”_ He knew what was coming and started to shake. “No Fred, I don’t wanna stop-“

 _“I’ll always be with you. I wanna see mum and dad. Tell her goodbye for me.”_  
“Fred…” George took a deep shaky breath and looked at his forever 21 twin. “Wait for me.” He was about to turn when Fred spoke again.

 _“That kid of yours, he’s really a great kid. I’ve been teaching him all I know when I see him at Hogwarts._ ” Fred laughed with a mischievous smile spread across his face. George chuckled, tears streaming down his cheeks as he tore his eyes from his twin turning around seeing his mother and father. He passed her the small stone and said, “Fred wants to talk to you. Give that back to me when Ginny and the others talk to him. Molly was shocked taking the stone into hand and was shocked to see Fred standing there along with her older twin brothers, Fabian and Gideon. 

“Thank you Fred.” George whispered as he walked away. 


End file.
